Memories
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: They say when you die your whole life passes before your eyes. This is what Colin Creevey sees and thinks about as he is about to die at the Battle of Hogwarts.


**Hey everyone. This story is for the [Fortnightly] Love in Motion challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is for the family pairing of Colin and Dennis Creevey. I think this is kinda of what Colin would have been thinking about during his last few minutes of life during the Battle of Hogwarts. I would also like to mention that there are mentions of character death in this story. I hope you all enjoy Memories.**

As my death rushed towards me I had no thought of myself. My thoughts had turned to my family, my parents who were at home and my little brother Dennis who was probably hiding in Aberforth's pub, who would soon be mourning my loss. I didn't want them to be sad at my death. The way I saw it I was dying for a cause. A very good cause too.

They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. I for one didn't think that saying was true until this moment. Right here and now. It started out slow.

I was in the hospital after my little brother Dennis had been born. My grandparents had been babysitting me for my parents when Mum had been rushed to the hospital. So as soon as we got the call that the baby had been born we raced to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Colin," my father had said quietly, "come meet your little brother."

I walked slowly over to where Mum and the baby were in the hospital bed. Mummy looked really tired but she was smiling all the same as looked adoringly into the face of my brother.

"Is that the baby?" I asked looking into the tiny pink face of my brother.

Mummy nodded. "Yes," she said. "His name is Dennis."

"Hello Dennis," I said reaching out and touching his face gently.

I must have made him mad because he started to cry and fuss. I looked over Mum and Dad as if to ask what I had done. I didn't do anything to make him cry.

"You have to use your inside voice, Colin," Dad told me. "He isn't upset at you. He just got a bit startled is all."

I looked at Dennis. "I'm sorry I startled you," I whispered to him.

He just blinked at me.

"Do you want to hold him?" Dad asked.

I nodded and Dad helped me hold my new baby brother. As the scene faded to black I watched myself smile and kiss Dennis on the forehead. I really wanted to stay in that scene. It was a happy scene. It was one of my favorite memories of my brother and I.

Back in the fight I was hurling curses and anything that came to mind at my impending doom as he rushed towards. He was still a ways off. I could run if I felt like it. But was that what Harry would do? I shook my head. It wasn't. I would be just like my hero Harry.

Another memory drug me into itself as I thought this. It was the memory of when I told Dennis about meeting Harry Potter. It was the summer after my first year at Hogwarts and I had just gotten off of the Hogwarts Express and there he was jumping up and down in excitement. Dennis that is. Not Harry. He race over to me and jumped on me.

"What was it like?" Dennis asked the excitement in his voice not yet drained.

"What was what like?" I asked playfully as my family made it's way from platform 9 and 3/4.

"You know," he prompted.

"Give me a hint."

"Hogwarts. Your new school."

"It was awesome. The classes are pretty exciting. I was sorted into Gryffindor. Which is one of the four houses that you can go into."

"Tell me more."

"Well," I looked around as though looking to see if anyone else was watching or listening, "I met the Harry Potter. He looked like just a normal guy. Except he wasn't."

Dennis looked at me with wide eyes as we rode in the back seat of Mum's car. "What was like?" he asked in awe.

"He was pretty cool," I told him. "He saved my life."

"What?"

"Yeah. This huge snake was going around the school and petrifying students. I was one of the students that was petrified. But Harry and his friends figured out what was doing it and they saved the day."

"Colin," my mother chided from the front seat, "don't put ideas like that in your brother's head."

The conversation changed back to lessons and what my friends were like. I really didn't understand back then why my mother didn't want me to talk about Harry saving my life but now I get it. She didn't want Dennis or me to think we should rely on someone else to save us. I wish I could tell her that I get it.

Back in the battle I am dimly aware of someone calling my name as if from a far.

But it sounds so much like Dennis when he got sorted into Gryffindor too a year or so later. I was very happy to have my brother in the same house as me. It wouldn't have been as fun if he wasn't.

That was the year old the Triwizard Tournament. I had never really heard of it before but I was excited for it anyway. I remember being in the stands the night that Cedric Diggory had died.

"Why's he just laying there, Colin?" Dennis asked me in wide eyed innocence.

I turned to see what he was pointing at having turned to talk to Neville who was behind me. I saw Harry laying sprawled across the ground clutched the other Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory. It didn't look like Cedric was moving.

"I don't know, Dennis," I told him honestly. "Don't look though."

I had forced him to look away but I couldn't force myself to look away. That was the first time either one of us had seen a dead body before. And even though we weren't as close to it as Harry was it was still scary none the less.

The memories then came fast as my time grew shorter and shorter. All the pictures flew by of Dumbledore's Army meetings and birthdays and all the happy days that once been. It was the last memory that hit me the hardest. It was just before the battle had begun. Dennis and I were going through the Room of Requirement to get to the Hog's Head when I got the idea to stay behind.

"Don't be stupid, Colin," Dennis chided me sounded so much like our mother. "You could get killed."

"I won't," I told him. "I promise I won't. Just go with the others and if anyone asks tell them I went to the loo. Alright?"

He nodded sadly.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall after the battle," I told him as I watched his retreating back. I then went back the way I had just come thinking how proud my family would be to have a hero in it's midst.

As I see the sparks of green shoot around me from the curse that brought my death I can't help wish I had listened to my brother. And then I can think no more.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Memories. I also hope I got the character of Colin in character I've never really written for him before. But he is also a very interesting character to write for. I might end up writing more for him in the future.**


End file.
